Oblivious Embrace
by GoldenEyedFury
Summary: To vanquish the Dark Lord Harry had to tap into the power he knew not. Love. However love comes in many forms, and one can never be too sure in how it manifests. One thing is for sure, nobody expected this. Oneshot. I've moved to Ao3, find 3 new fics there!


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox.**

 **This is my first foray into writing HP fanfiction. I do not have a beta and as always any mistakes are mine alone. That being said i hope you enjoy this oneshot.**

Harry Potter. The boy who lived. The Chosen One. Head of the Golden Trio. Triwizard Champion. Last Scion of the Potter line. Savior of the Wizarding World. No matter what his title's proclaimed, Harry knew that he was first and foremost, the Master of Death. As such he knew that he was, no. EVERYONE was a character in a game and he had just ripped the control of said game away from the players. Harry could feel as the attention of the world's deities shifted and settled on him.

Secondly, Harry was not alone. Beside him, as always, stood Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Filthy, bleeding and exhausted but triumphant, they circled the crumpled body of Tom Riddle. Ignoring the assembled audience Harry swallowed thickly and nodded at Hermione.

She knelt in the dirt next to Riddle and placed her wand under his blue tinged chin. Flinching slightly at the scaly texture. Crimson eyes widened in revulsion at Hermione's gentle touch. Disarmed, partially petrified and silenced he could do nothing but curse her with his eyes alone.

"Obliviate." She murmured and a light blue wisp curled around the tip of her wand. Sunk into his head and washed him away. /p

Listless and drooling the once powerful and evil Lord Voldemort was now less harmful than broccoli.

"You're sure about this mate?" Ron asked as Harry and Ginny cut open their thumbs and mixed their blood into vials that Hermione directed them to.

"Yeah. It's the only way to guarantee that he can't come back." Harry replied, watching his ex girlfriend, soon to be fiancée, throw back a Potion like a shot of firewhiskey.

Ginny grimaced as her body underwent several changes. Her flat stomach swelled, her breasts became heavy and full. She appeared to be nine months pregnant. With an audible pop, blood and amniotic fluid gushed down her legs, puddling on the uneven ground beneath her.

Ron turned several shades of green and wretched, his empty stomach rebelling and trying to escape.

"Bloody hell!" He grouched between dry heaves, "Mione, we are never doing this!"

Hermione shook her head and poured a de-aging Potion into Riddles mouth. Holding it shut and blowing on his nonexistent nose to force him to swallow it. Within seconds a pale baby boy, with a full head of dark hair lay in a pile of dirty robes on the cold ground.

New found maternal instincts raging, Ginny scooped up the naked baby and cradled him to her leaking breast. He latched with a muffled sigh and began to feed. She watched him, utterly besotted with the tiny boy.

Ginny growled, actually growled at Hermione when she pricked his heel with a needle to collect a few drops of blood and mixed it into the vials that Harry held, all three clearly labeled. As they swirled, the liquid began to change from clear to dark pink to violet and every color in between until it settled on neon pink.

"This needs to be done at the same time," Hermione took two of the vials from Harry and handed one to Ginny as she held the other to the baby's lips. "One… Two… Three!"

A blindingly pink shockwave rippled away from the new family. Harry, Ginny and the unnamed baby were blood bonded. They would pass any type of genetic and paternity/maternity testing.

The glow died down and Ron slowly approached, warily eying the newest Potter. Nodding as if he passed expectation, Ron pulled a light blue blanket out of his pocket and resized it before giving it to Harry.

Taking the now black haired child from his fiancée, Harry swaddled him.

"We have to name him. Can't have the world knowing who he was." Baby blue eyes peeked at him as the newborn stretched and yawned. Harry smiled down at his son as familial bonds wove around them.

They lapsed into silence, each pondering a name. Harry had always been a fan of naming children after people he loved. Dumbledore was out, so were his parents. Remus was also out. He and Tonks had both been killed, leaving Teddy to Harry and Andromeda to raise.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle… How about Damon, which means to tame or to kill?" Hermione suggested

"No, how about Aloysius Charlus Potter?"

"Gin, I love Charlus, it was my grandfather's name, but Aloysius?! Really?" Harry laughed and shook his head.

Ron blushed and tentatively placed a hand on the sleeping baby. "Orion. After Sirius's father. Orion Charlus Potter?"

Harry beamed at his best friend. That was it. His son's name.

Hidden deep in the rubble of the castle a quill glowed and scratched a name into a book. Orion Charlus Potter had just been accepted into Hogwarts.


End file.
